ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venturian Battle (Game)
Venturian Battle is a spin-off of Venture. Synopsis The Player is awakened in a Pagoda, where they are taught combat skills, and successfully best Robert and Robyn Jacob at fighting. As such, the two decide he is trained enough to go to Venture Cave, where they shall defeat the other Jacobs. After defeating the other 16 Jacobs, fending off a Rock Monster invasion, among other feats at the cavities, The Player is able to burst out of the Grotto. They see the Pagoda burning in the distance, and Robert blames them for this, leaving The Player to survive on their own. The Player eventually reaches an Estuary, where they battle pirates, islanders, and eventually sail off on a pirate ship. The ship turns out to be the Siren's Fortune, a historical vessel, and has a Hell Portal inside, which The Player falls into. The Player is transported to a gigantic crucible in the Purgatory, where they need to combat Lava Monsters, the ground sinking, an enemy kingdom, and caving in of the entire Underworld. The Player escapes at the last second, only to find the Siren's Fortune sunken. A shrine is seen in the distance, and The Player travels to it. It turns out to be the altar of a dragon, leaving The Player to battle dragons, trolls, and skeletal warriors. The final dragon, Azure Dragon, turns out to be the owner of the lair, but is stabbed through the head in a climatic duel. The Player escapes safely, but is than caught in the Lair of the Gorgon, leading to even more Fantasy Fights, including with Grendel from Beowulf. The Medusa, is eventually defeated by looking at herself in a mirror, petrifying herself before being shattered by a falling pillar. The Player ends up in the Amazons, where they encounter a mysterious Temple. They are faced with traps, giant spiders, normal-sized spiders, and snakes. Eventually, they find a Statue of Shall, and attempt to raid it, but it falls to the ground, smashing it. This causes the player to be incurred to Shall's wrath, but they successfully defeat him by jerking his arms off, which causes the temple to collapse. The Player is unable to lift the debris, but is saved by Robert Jacob. The Player is given a Fishy Iodine by Robert, allowing them to explore underwater. The Player must find all six Keystones to enter Atlantis, and eventually make it to the portal, letting them gain access to the ancient city. There, Neptune awaits The Player, as the kingdom as been reduced to wreckage, and must fight against two monsters to restore Atlantis to it's former glory; Scylla, an orange sea monster with three dogs for faces, and the Sea Witch, a human from the waist up, but with the body of a squid. After defeating the creatures, Atlantis is rebuilt, and the player is congratulated; however, the potion wears off, and The Player blacks out, somehow waking up in a pernicious wreckage. They must survive the perils of the forsaken city, including zombies, chemical warriors, and gas leaks. After a particularly hazardous storm of fallout, the dome surrounding the city breaks, exposing the city, where it is than caught in a nuclear bombing. However, The Player makes it into a fallout shelter successfully, and exits the city safely... or at least not dead. The Player walks out, and ends up in a kingdom. There, they are lead to the Catholic Church, where they are taught in the ways of the Knights of the Templar, successfully becoming a squire. Assisting a Knight on a crusade to an enemy castle. The Knight leads a siege on the fortress, with The Player being his armorer and weapon holder, however, no matter what armor or sword is given, the Knight is vertically bisected by a guard, leaving The Player to continue the siege on the stronghold, until the fort is completely shattered. The Player gains ownership of their own acropolis as a reward for destroying the hostile base, where they are crowned king. However, The Player must defend against attacks by trolls, orcs, goblins, skeleton warriors, and dragons. However, the Enchanted Golden Sword is stolen during an ambush, prompting The Player to go on a journey to another enemy fastness, where they kill the Cultists and reclaim the blade, setting off to Venture City. The Player reaches Venture City, however, the aliens attack, damaging much of the structures while chasing The Player. He is blamed for the extraterrestrial invasion, however, the Robert Drones attack, but The Player destroys all thirty two of them, and are than seen as a hero. After a mutant attack, The Player reactivates a projector, showing footage of an ancient monochromatic race which conquered the world on a universal colonization. The Player considers this to be of no value, and leaves Venture City. The Player gets lost, but finds a shipwreck, with the Captain saying it will lead to a harbor in the clouds. The Player boards, and it turns out to be a ghost ship. The Player vanquishes the ghosts, becoming captain of the ship, and sets sail for the dry docks. They reach the dry dock, but the area turns out to be noisy; the area is being attacked by invading ships. The Player is able to lead an army of steampunk commanders to destroy the ship, but rather opts to keep it intact after throwing the Captain off board, setting sail for new horizons. The Player's ship is found by the Northern Zeppelin, which shoots them down, causing the flagship to crash land into the Western Frontier. The Player passes out from the crash, but is found by the Indians, who bring him to their wigwam. Their, Chief Eagle gives the player the Sui Vaccine, waking them up. Chief Eagle introduces himself, and challenges The Player up against the Spaghetti Grizzly, before letting them out of their village and into the town to battle the bandits, Columbus, and sand worms. After The Player has succeeded in saving the Frontier, they end up in a snowbound digging site. There, The Player finds a cabinet full of power tools. He than proceeds to drill through the mountain, exposing the ancient Northern soldiers. The Player, horrified, accidentally knocks over a mug of coffee, short circuiting the Scarlet Rock, causing the Northern army to be reactivated. The Player destroys the Northern troop, however, they are than caught in an avalanche. Briefly unable to break free, The Player is soon saved by Robert Jacob again. The Player ends up in Robert Jacob's bedroom in Jacob Manor, however, they accidentally eat a slice of magical cake which drinks them down to the size of an ant. There, they must engage in the final battle against the Northern army, which have found a way to shrink down. The Player's final fight is against the mutilated King Northern, but The Player wins against the evil Monarch by launching a spike into the Northern, killing him. The Player is than grown back by a Super Mushroom, and are seen as the hero of Venture. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:Video games Category:Venture Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Fighting video game